Takahata101
|Date of death = |Address = |Occupation = Voice actor writer anime abridger |Allegiance = TeamFourStar Funimation |FamConnect = }} Curtis Arnott, more commonly known by his web name Takahata101, is an American voice actor, writer, and anime abridger best known as one of the co-founders of the video company TeamFourStar. Biography He voices the Future Warrior and the Future Warrior 2 in the ''Dragon Ball Xenoverse'' series, where his voice can be selected at Male Voice Option 8, and he sounds just like his own rendition of Nappa in the Dragon Ball Z: Abridged online parody series. He also voiced M. Hashimoto, the actor portraying Mister Satan in the Cell Games Reenactment in Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters (again using his "Ghost Nappa" voice), though this scene was edited out of the Toonami broadcast. Technique names When the Future Warrior uses techniques while has Male Voice Option 8, he will shout humorously different names for the techniques and emotes with in-jokes and references to both the original Dragon Ball series and TFS DBZ Abridged series. Some of these names only appear in Xenoverse 2. *3x Kaio-ken - Kaio-ken 3.0 *Kaioken Assault - KAY-o-kenDragon Ball Xenoverse 2, 2016 *x4 Kaioken Kamehameha - Kamehame-HEY Quarto *x20 Kaioken Kamehameha - KA-MOO HA-Moo Hyah! *Bending Kamehameha - Kamehame-Hoo! *Bluff Kamehameha - Kamehame-Ha Ha *Kamekameha - Kame-Kame? Ha *10x Kamehameha - Ten to the Kamehame-HOO *Super Kamehameha - Kamehame-Ahh! *Big Bang Attack - Tryhard Attack *Big Bang Kamehameha - Tryhard Kamehame-he *100x Big Bang Kamehameha - Super Duper Tryhard Bangahameha *Body Change - Oh Yeah! Be Me! *Burst Attack - A Whole Lotta This! *Cross Arm Dive - XTREME *Crusher Ball - Space Australia *Crusher Volcano - Here I Go! I Don't Even Know, What I'm Doing! Blegh! *Dancing Parapara - Okay, Here I Go! Bonparapara Bonpappa! Raise the Cave! Respect the Beat! *Destructo Disc - Pizza Time! **Super Destructo-Disc - Pizza Time! *DIE DIE Missile Barrage - DIE DIE 'Til You're Dead! *Dodon Ray - BANG BEAM! *Dynamite Kick - Dynamite Kick-Ah! (No Charge) **Mega-Ultra-Super Dynamite Kick - Mega-Ultra-Super-Hyper-Alpha Whatever! (Fully Charged) *Flash Bomber - Smash You Good! *Force Shield - Don't Touch Me! *Fighting Pose A - Lactose *Fighting Pose B - Cheese *Fighting Pose C - Yogurt *Fighting Pose D - Hyah! Butter *Fighting Pose E - Creamer *Fighting Pose F - Dairy Squad! Going Places! *Fighting Pose G - Dairy Squad Posing! *Fighting Pose H - Dairy Squad Moving Out! *Fighting Pose I - Surrender Your Life! *Fighting Pose J - Don't Have A Cow! Jah! *Fighting Pose K - Creamer of the Diary Squad *Final Explosion - BOOM! Yaagh! *Final Flash - Last Blast *Final Kamehameha - Last Kamehame-Hoo *Final Shine Attack - Twinkle Beam Attack *Flash Strike - That Burning Sensation *Fusion Dance - United We Stand (Emotes only) *Galactic Donut - Interstellar Pastries *Galick Gun - Garlic Dead *Galick Beam Cannon - Garlic Sappobelisk *Super Galick Gun - Extra Garlic *Go-Go Gum - Sticky *Hell Flash - Have... A Blast! *Hero's Pose - Time for Space Cop Justice! *Holy Wrath - Believe It *Holstein Shock - Okay! Ohh God! Bad Idea! *Last Emperor - See Ya! Yahh *Lullaby Punch - Cat Loves Food! Yeah, Yeah, Yeah! *Justice Finishing Pose - Justice is Super Good! Evil Bad Bro! Great Saiyan Man! *Kai Kai - What? What? *Masenko - Masako *Perfect Kamehameha - KA-MOO HA-Moo Hyah! *Present For You - Hey! Happy Birthday! *Power Pole - Stick, Go Get 'em! (Xenoverse); Go Get 'em! (Xenoverse 2) *Recoome Eraser Gun - Creamer Mouth Cannon *Recoome Kick - Creamer Kick *Ultra Fighting Bomber - Cream Mega Hyper This Thing! *Rolling Hercule Punch - Slow Roll Punch *Scissors Paper Rock - One Two (before imputing commands) **Scissors - Sham **Paper - Paper **Rock - Ro *Solar Flare - Don't Blink! *Shocking Death Ball - Shocking Doom Sphere *Special Beam Cannon - Makankosapalopagus *Spirit Ball - Dodge Ball *Strike of Revelation - I Might Let You! (Emote only) *Super Donut Volley - Go Nuts For Donuts *Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack (Super Skill) - Blah! Hey Look, It's Me! *Supernova Cooler - Get Away From Me! *Tri-Beam - Geometry *Neo Tri-Beam - Advanced Geometry *Time Control - Time Out *Turtle Style Last Resort - Welcome to the Gun Show! *Wolf Fang Fist - Puppy Punch *Neo Wolf Fang Fist - Puppy Punch, Part II! Yip Yip Yip, BARK! Ahroo! *Volleyball Attack - Volleyball! Ball! Hit It! Hard! Trivia *In the Xenoverse series, the Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack will always produce ghosts shaped like Gotenks, regardless of what the user actually looks like. This leads to a hilarious moment where, when the custom character is using Curtis Arnott's Male Voice Option 8, he says "Hey Look, It's Me!" despite the ghost looking nothing like him. This is in fact a reference to 'Ghost Nappa' from Dragon Ball Z: Abridged. *In the Xenoverse series, Male Voice Option 8 humorously refers to the Ginyu Force as the Dairy Squad and refers to the Ginyu Force members when performing their fighting poses (and attacks in the case of Recoome) by the dairy product their name is actually a pun on such as refer to Burter as Butter, Recoome as Creamer, Jeice as Cheese, and Guldo as Yogurt. **Additionally, Great Saiyaman is referred to as Great Saiyan Man when using the Justice Pose. *In Xenoverse, when using the Kaio-ken Attack he will mispronounce the Kaio-ken as KAY-O-ken rather than the correct pronunciation, however it is actually mispronounced on purpose for humorous effect as a in-joke reference to its mispronunciation in several English dubs. *The names for the Tri-Beam and Neo Ti-Beam, Geometry and Advanced Geometry respectively are reference to the geometric shapes associated with the technique such as Triangle (which references Tien's status as a Triclops and the triangle shape of his hands) and the square shape of the blast (and hole the Neo Tri-Beam leaves behind). *The name Dodge Ball for the Spirit Ball is a reference to the game Dodge Ball. It may also be a loose reference to a running gag in the DBZ Abridged series where TFS Piccolo is constantly shouting and reminding his student TFS Gohan to quote "DODGE!". *The name Time Out for Time Control joking compares Time Control to the concept of calling a Time-out in sports which is a halt in the play and to stop the game clock. *The Raise The Cave line used for the Dancing Parapara skill is a reference to the fact that the Para Brothers using the technique on Pan, Goku, and Trunks occurred in a cave on Beehay in GT as well as the DBZ Abridged series as the scene from GT humorously appears in one of visions of the future TFS Bardock (also voiced by Curtis Arnott) had as he was consumed by Frieza's Supernova in the DBZ Abridged series parody of Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku. *In addition to the two Future Warriors from Xenoverse series, a voice clip of him saying "Vegeta" is also used for various Male Time Patroller NPCs in both games which can be heard when either Future Warrior speaks to them. The "Vegeta" voice clip is another reference to the Abridged series as TFS version of Nappa has a habit of saying it to the point he even says Vegeta repeatedly in the show's parody of the Ghostbusters Theme for 'Ghost Nappa'. *The shout outs for Crusher Ball, Destructo-Disc and Lullaby Punch, Space Australia, Pizza Time and Cat Loves Food! Yeah, Yeah, Yeah! are references to jokes from DBZ Abridged. **Space Australia references the fact that TFS Jeice is from Space Australia (which is Australia in Space) which is also a parody of Jeice's Australian accent in the Funimation dub (TFS Jeice also has an Australian accent due to him being Space Australian). **Pizza Time is a reference to a joke from the shows parody of the Frieza Saga in which Frieza promises Goku two stuffed crust pizzas in exchange for allowing Frieza to achieve 100%. Later during the fight when Goku quits fighting and is about to leave, Frieza fires a Death Slicer at him while saying "You Forgot Your Pizza!" comparing the disc's shape to a pizza. Since the name of either Death Slicer and Double Death Slicer isn't shouted out when either of those techniques are performed, Pizza Time was used as the shout out for the Destructo-Disc in both games as it fits the joke and even matches TFS Goku's belief that Frieza stole the move from Krillin due to being unaware it was just a similar technique. **The singing of Cat Loves Food as a lullaby for the Lullaby Punch is a reference to a cat food jingle done by Yamcha to make money in the DBZ Abridged series which is mentioned and featured during the shows parody of the Android Saga. *In their Let's Play for Xenoverse, the members of Team Four Star admitted that they were allowed and even encouraged to "punch up" much of Arnott's dialog for the sake of humor. However, one idea that got vetoed by Funimation would have had him say "Dead or alive! Extreme!" while using the Volleyball Fist, referencing the Dead or Alive: Xtreme Beach Volleyball series of video games. Presumably this line was rejected in order to avoid any potential legal issues with Tecmo Koei, owners of the Dead or Alive series. References Category:FUNimation voice actors Category:Real people